After the Invasion
by Drgnlady
Summary: Right after the invasion in the movie the Conqueror of Shambala, the portal closes by itself.  Ed and Al remain on Amestrian side of the 2 worlds.  The surviving invaders are unable to return home, and one in particular is making quite a stir.
1. Chp: 1 The Aftermath of the Invasion

**Drgnlady**: My first FMA fan fiction! Because Fullmetal Alchemist is now my favorite anime… I love it! Also just so you are aware…. I am MSA so that should explain my mania… somewhat lol. This story takes place after the movie conqueror of Shambala with a twist. Ed and Al both stay in Amestris because the gate shuts down on its own, leaving the ones who survived the invasion stranded in Amestris.

**Roy**: Oh, this should be interesting…

**Drgnlady**: hehehe…..

**Riza:** /sigh

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FMA… I wish I did… I just own my own odd ideas…

**Chapter 1**: The aftermath of the invasion

* * *

The once busy city streets were now deserted, and the sun kept it's steady march behind the mountains in the west, creating shadows on the walls. The smoke wafted from the still burning rubble and melted pieces of armor that still remained. A piece of paper blew by, picked up by the draft caused by the walking soldiers coming in to check the streets.

"Find anything yet?"

"No nothing… just more results of the Flame Alchemist's handiwork."

"I tell you that guy isn't human…" The soldier made a small disgusted noise.

They continued checking each armor piece, before throwing it on an ever growing pile in the cart that the first soldier was pushing. Both of them had become absorbed in their own conversation and neglected to hear the small cry of a woman as she woke up.

She woke suddenly hearing the tramping of the boots and the squeaking of the cart loaded with armor. She willed herself to stay still, thankful for her training for the second time today. She had been able to come to this world, following _them_ and now she was going to see what exactly it was _they _had been planning. She stayed silent, not wanting to be noticed and waited for the patrol to pass her, hoping they would ignore her.

"Hey, what's that over there?"

"That armor is actually still in one piece… Looks like Mustang missed one…"

The second soldier laughed, "Tell him that and I think he'd barbeque you next!"

The woman struggled not to jump at her feet after hearing the soldier's words. She could only understand one word, but that had more of an effect on her than she would care to admit.

"I think we may have actually found a live one…" The soldier pulled her to her feet, and out of her stolen armor.

"How in the world did she survive?" He muttered in surprise, while the other man quickly attached a set of block handcuffs on the woman.

"Whik da yise wegh, bangheil?" She muttered angrily.

"Hmmm ok then… Guessing she doesn't like you… Then again you never did have any luck with the ladies" He laughed as he took in the woman's appearance. "Especially not a looker like her!" She wore black pants, and a long sleeve brown shirt that was molded to her body with a black short sleeved shirt over top. Her hands covered in a pair of nondescript black leather gloves, her face covered with a thin black mask and a pair of sunglasses. Her blonde hair was bound tightly in a bun at the nape of her neck, not a strand out of place.

"Better take her to HQ along with the rest." He indicated the cart of parts.

"You probably don't understand this but come on…"

The group made their way to HQ without incident, the woman silently following her captors and not attempting to escape. The guards saluted each as they made their way further into the building, taking their prisoner with them. They soon came to the central room where the other prisoners from the invasion were gathered. The soldiers who had brought in the new arrival gave a gentle push indicating that she should join them.

She joined them without complaint, not giving any indication as to what she was planning. She ignored the soldiers as one of their higher ups started addressing the prisoners, not like she understood what they were saying anyway. She instead focused on the vial she had hidden, strapped to her inner wrist. She moved the thin glass vial down into the fingers of her left hand, pinching and causing it to shatter, allowing the foul smelling liquid to coat her gloves, causing them to smoke lightly as she flicked the liquid that was quickly becoming a gel up towards her restraints.

"Hey what's going on here!" A voice broke through the noise of the unintelligible language of the military.

The woman looked up as the cuffs hit the floor with a clang. "Well at least someone I can understand." She rubbed her hands together as every weapon pointed at her, ready if she were to attempt to break free.

"I asked what is going on here?" This time the voice was in the language of the military.

"Sorry, Fullmetal sir, we were just detaining prisoners as ordered." One of the men stammered indicating the group in front of them.

"Let me talk to them, at least I can understand them…" He walked toward the woman who had removed her restraints and spoke in her language, "What is your name, and how'd you get those cuffs off? I smell something but can't exactly place all of the components."

"My name is my own, and none of your concern. And yes there are several chemicals in that mixture, I'm surprised you realized that, being a kid and all."

"I AM NOT A KID!"

"Yes well, I'm not entirely convinced, she smirked.

"I thought I heard something squeaking in here, and look who I found, if it isn't the Fullmetal pipsquek."

The room jumped to attention as the two entered the room, General Mustang and his aide and bodyguard Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

Riza sighed as she watched the general's actions, "Sir you really shouldn't …"

"Who you calling Pipsqueak that his only friends are FLEAS!" The blonde yelled as he turned to face the newcomer. "Mustang! Why the hell are you here?"

"Mu-stang…" The prisoners looked at each other with faces of fear. "It can't be! Wasn't he killed? I though…"

The woman looked quickly from the crowd to the general and then back to the crowd. Edward followed, confusion in his eyes, asking in Amestrian "Why are they so frightened?"

"My reputation must precede me, to even think that that foreign invaders know and fear my name." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"They said you were supposed to be dead, general, I wouldn't be so happy…"

"Dead, huh? Well that certainly puts a damper on things," he said as he straightened his collar.

"Why are you so shocked," Ed asked the woman he had been talking to.

"I have my own reasons. If you must know I request that you allow me to talk in private with you."

"Why should I allow that, you're just an invader from Germany? Ed asked.

"So you know where I am from, at least that explains why you understand my language."

"Yes I lived there for some time."

"As a spy, I assume."

"I wasn't a spy, why would I need to spy on you people! You were the ones who invaded us!"

"I didn't invade you," she pointed toward the other prisoners, "they did. I just followed them to find some of my own information, don't lump me in with them."

"You wouldn't happen to know more about why they did invade, do you?

"I might… but then again I'm not saying anything unless you agree to my terms."

"Why do you care about that so much?"

"Like I said, those are my terms, take them or leave them."

"Fine…" Ed looked back towards the general and spoke in their language, "She's saying that she has information regarding this invasion and will talk if we meet with her away from this crowd." He pointed at the prisoners and guards.

"But sir, we can't let you do that, what would happen if she tried to kill you?" One of the guards stammered.

"I'll go with him, and of course the Lieutenant will be there as well. Even if you doubt the Flame Alchemist, surely you don't doubt Hawkeye's abilities."

The guard looked as if he were going to mess himself. "No… no of course not, sir!" Not answering whether or not he doubted either one of his superiors.

"Well, come on then." he indicated that the woman should follow him.

"Ok then," She got up to follow the blonde. Walking through the door held open for him she made a slight gasp in surprise as the general and the blonde lieutenant fell in step behind her. "Why are they coming as well?"

"To get some answers." Ed replied without turning around.

They made their way further into the building, down a small corridor to a room that had no windows. A room that was made for interrogating prisoners.

"Now talk," Ed said as he spun around and Lieutenant Hawkeye closed the door behind her.


	2. Chp: 2 Revelations

**Drgnlady**: 2nd chapter of my story!

**Roy**: They think I was supposed to be dead… No one can kill me, I am invincible!

**Drgnlady**: Oh… I thought I saw a rain cloud coming this way….

**Riza**: Useless

**Roy**: /sadface

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA… If I did… Roy would be mine…. *Evil Laugh***

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Revelations

"Well aren't we the most nicest person in the world…" She adjusted her sunglasses before deciding to take them off altogether.

"I think I've been patient enough and considering I've given you what you asked for you should be more than cooperative with me." Ed sighed, trying to keep his composure and to not lose his temper, something that didn't always work the way he wanted.

Mustang sighed in the background, being unable to understand the conversation, he was quickly becoming bored. He was currently trying to figure out how he could get of the room and back to the nap he was missing. "Fullmetal pip…" He stopped as he heard a click behind him. "I mean Fullmetal, can't you do something about the language barrier? I'm getting tired of having to listen to you talk about me in another language." He smiled conceitedly while adjusting his gloves.

"Mustang, if we were talking about you, which we weren't, it would be in detailing what an ass you are. But I think I got something…" He clapped and set his hands on the desk in the room bringing out a small black disc like object and handed it to the stranger.

"Edward… You will be replacing that table, won't you?" Riza spoke up in quiet but stern tone and indicated the small dent that creating the disc had made.

"Of course, Lieutenant!" He placed an arm behind his and managed to look sorry.

The stranger watched the interplay between the three, with a mixture of confusion and shock. "How is it that I can understand you…" She pointed at the them.

"Well I saw something like this while in your world, I just modified it a bit so that now it translates what we say across the two languages." He smiled in a sense of achievement.

"Took you long enough, and they call you a genius… seriously the standards must have slipped." Mustang sighed.

"Sir, with all do respect, I am thinking that we should be focusing on questioning the woman instead of you being worried that your own 'genius' title should be called into question." Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. "First thing, let's have your name… I refuse to call you by…" She glanced back at the two men behind her, "what they have been calling you."

"My name is, Elizabeth…" She started but was quickly interrupted.

"Eliza… beth?" Ed stammered as the other two shared a glance filled with confusion.

"Isn't that your code…" Roy whispered to Riza.

"It's not a secret if you tell everyone, is it?" She whispered back furiously, her eyes narrowing on the General.

"I know you! Everyone knows you! It all makes sense now…" Ed slapped his non automail hand to his face.

"Care to share, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"She is not a part of this invasion, she was probably sent by President Hindenburg to investigate the planned coup." He scratched his chin, clearly thinking through the new development. "Was there anyone in particular your were investigating?"

"Of course, I was sent to watch two individuals specifically, which is unusual but they had close proximity and constant interaction so an exception was made. I believe the first was a boy named Heidrich, and the second was a man by the name of Hughes."

At the mention of Hughes' name Roy's eyes narrowed on her. "What do you know of Maes?"

"I see… And you of course, Edward Elric would know of the boy I mentioned, the rocket engineer Alphonse Heidrich… Am I correct?"

"Yes you would know me if you researched him… I did live with him for some time." He turned to Mustang, "She's talking of the doubles on that side, Alphonse and Maes both had doubles… there were several more as well… It was confusing at first… but the similarities between the doubles was uncanny." He turned back to Elizabeth, "So you found out about the coup, what did you do with that information?"

"Well of course I informed my superior, couldn't have a madman become the next leader of Germany! A man who wanted to blame all the misfortunes on a group of people he deemed less than human because of their racial and religious backgrounds does not deserve to have absolute authority of any country."

"And so it failed?"

"I would assume so… The men to be put in charge of the operation are very efficient. But getting back my own personal work, I do have to apologize for not submitting a lengthy profile on you… I was under the impression you were insane considering your talk of another parallel world. I had asked for you to be put in a very nice sanatorium though."

"She thought you were crazy? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" The general's sides shook with laughter.

"I said I was apologizing, because obviously he is not crazy," Elizabeth glared at him.

Mustang quickly calmed down in the coldness of her glare, "When you do that you remind of someone else I know…" He turned and looked at Riza without going further.

Ed laughed, "As well it should… I can see now why you insisted for privacy for this discussion. You can remove that mask, your identity won't leave this room."

"I can see your point," and she quickly took her hair tie out and removed her mask, setting both on the table.

"General Mustang, may I introduce, General Mustang…" Ed making a sweeping arm gesture from Roy to Elizabeth.

There in front of a very surprised Mustang and Hawkeye stood Hawkeye's exact double.

Taking a bow she said, "It's a pleasure to meet myself, Lieutenant Hawkeye." As she rose she laughed at them, their jaws still not having recovered from hitting the floor.


	3. Chp:  3 Double, double toil and trouble!

**Drgnlady**: And the saga continues!

**Roy**: Wait, her name is MUSTANG?

**Drgnlady**: Uhm…. Yes?

**Riza**: /facepalm

**Roy**: Say WHAT?

**Drgnlady**: Well if you would calm down and read more you might not have a heart attack….. Sheesh Roy!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... Thank you for reminding me... *Cries in corner*

* * *

Chapter 3:

Double, Double Toil and Trouble…

"You're my double?" Lieutenant Hawkeye spoke after she recovered. Elizabeth nodded.

"If you're Hawkeye's double, please explain why your last name is what it is…" Roy had become very pale.

"I think I might be able to explain," Ed started, "She is one of the top generals in the military under the current President of Germany. She is feared as one of the best… which is why those prisoners were so scared… They knew she would get revenge for what had happened."

"Revenge for what exactly?" Roy cut in.

"For the death of her husband, the chemist Roy Mustang." Ed turned to face her, "The details of his death were never released to the public, but it was rumored to have been gruesome… I am sorry."

"Yes… It was… And those bastards are going to regret ever hearing my name!"

"So what you are saying is that not only was my double married to you but he's also dead?

"Yes he was a very talented chemist who specialized in pyrotechnics. He enjoyed his work and always strived to improve the lives of the German people. It was one of the reasons I married him."

"But why would they target him? He doesn't sound like someone that would be a threat to anyone." Riza's voice was calm and collected, hiding her true feelings. _What would she do if someone had killed her Roy? How could she live with that.. _She didn't have to think hard about what she would do, _I would do the same thing. They would regret the day they drew breath in this world._

"True he wasn't a target, but I was… They were sending a message to me, one that would get me to stop my investigations on their planned coup. What they failed to realize is the stupidity of their actions. I will hunt them down and I will make them pay for what they have done." The cold steel was evident in both her eyes and voice as she stared at her double.

"Well, uhm yes…" Roy coughed trying to break the leaden atmosphere. "I'm just surprised that your double married my double, Lieutenant… What do think that means for us?" He tried to give her one of his charming smiles that had supposedly stolen the girlfriends of many men.

"It means absolutely nothing, Sir." Her voice and tone completely even, she was all business Hawkeye.

"Oh… I see…" Roy tried his best to not look upset.

"Not every woman wants you, unthinkable as that may be to you."

"What… I never thought that!" Roy stammered as everyone else snickered around him.

"Which brings me to the predicament I now face. I need to return to my own world… My theory is that the one responsible for this order would not approach this world in the first wave of invasion. They wouldn't risk it… They would only come here after they were sure their peons could make it back alive." Elizabeth spit the words from her mouth.

"I saw the woman in charge on this side of the two worlds, she did come over." Ed looked away.

"She did? How unusual… May I ask where she is now?" She stopped as she saw the expression on the young man's face. "Ahhh I see… so now I must find another way to find them. I doubt she was working alone, I will have anyone involved pay for what they have done."

"The way is closed, you can't go back… I tried."

"You tried, and why would you do that?" She paused. "I see. You were going back to retrieve Heidrich… You needn't worry he won't be making anything anymore, they will not be able to cross over into this world again."

"What did you do to him?" Ed yelled at her.

"What did I do to him?" She responded defensively, placing a hand on her chest, "I - I did nothing… But he was shot shortly after placing you in the ship I had originally planned to hijack. Thanks to that I almost didn't make it here."

"He's gone?"

"Yes… the soldier didn't miss…" She lowered her arm and softened her voice, I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"He was more than just a friend… He was…"

The door burst open and a young man wearing a very similar red coat rushed in.

"Brother! They told me you were back here! I had to make sure!" The younger Elric brother ran and embraced Edward, ignoring the rest of the room.

"I see now… He was your brother's double… I am truly sorry for you."

"Yes, thank you," came the muffled reply.

"Brother you took forever to get back and when you finally do, you go straight here!"

"Al, I need to breathe!" Ed began to clutch at his brothers arms.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" Al finally released his brother and took in the rest of people in the room. "Brother, why are there two Lieutenants?" He said spotting Elizabeth.

"It's a long story, Al…"

"Well as long as you're here to tell it, it won't matter!" Al hugged his brother again, but remembering the need for oxygen made it a shorter, less engulfing one.

"Yes the similarities are uncanny… The personalities differ somewhat, but the root is still there." Elizabeth whispered to herself, observing the interaction between the two.

"Al this is very important, you can't say anything to anyone about this…"

"Of course, brother!"

"This is Elizabeth, she is from the world I have been for… well that I was in for a while. I told you about the doubles, right? She is the Lieutenant's double from that world, she was investigating certain… things and found herself in this world.."

"Nice to meet you, Alphonse…" She reached her hand open to shake his.

"Brother, how does she know my name?"

"She knew of your double.." His breath caught at the words and he turned to look at her.

"It's an odd feeling, seeing someone you know is dead still walking around in another world, isn't it, Edward." She avoided looking at Roy while she spoke. "A very odd feeling indeed…"

"It is, although I knew of it before you mentioned it… The Maes of this world has been gone for some time. I could never really get used to seeing him walking around when I knew he was gone in this world."

At this Roy shifted his weight to his other foot, an almost unnoticeable change, but one that neither Elizabeth or Riza missed.

"As far as I know he's still alive…It's true he supported the coup but I doubt he knew of everything Hitler planned. He was blinded by the social improvements Hitler was spouting. Now that it was put down hopefully he can forget it and focus on more important things. I know the woman at the flower stand would approve, you were always telling him to ask her out if I recall."

Roy, Riza, and Al looked at Ed in confusion, "The woman at the flower shop was Gracia…" Replied Ed as he saw them staring at him.

"Yes, such a nice woman she is, although helping that gypsy woman would not have her making too many friends among the followers of Hitler. If she's not careful she could be killed… or worse. I'm guessing they were close in this world?"

"They were married here…" Roy spoke up.

"I see… and Ed, you thought if they were married in one world that they would do well together in that one?"

"Well, yeah…" He stopped as he followed her line of reasoning. "But I didn't really know about your situation at the time… I never heard your maiden name before…"

She laughed, "Just because something happens in one world does not make it so in another, even if they are parallel to each other. I doubt she," Elizabeth indicated Riza, "would have such a lapse in judgment.

"Decidedly not." She replied, ignoring the General's face as it fell.


	4. Chapter 4 An Update and an apology

****UPDATE 9/27/2012****

I have finally returned! It's been a crazy year that I was gone... I've been hospitalized for almost a month, and recovering for quite some time afterward. I started school again online, going for a dual Master's degree so that has got me busy! Still watching anime, and still loving it. Going to be trying to get back to updating both of my stories that I have going on at the moment, and am sorry for the readers that have been waiting on updates.


End file.
